The 1990's decade has been marked by a technological revolution driven by the convergence of the data processing industry with the consumer electronics industry. This advance has been even further accelerated by the extensive consumer and business involvement in the Internet over the past few years. As a result of these changes, it seems as if virtually all aspects of human endeavor in the industrialized world requires the distribution of information through interactive computer display interfaces. Information for reporting, marketing, technology and educational purposes, which, in the past, was permitted days and even months for distribution, are now customarily required to be "on-line" in a matter of hours and even minutes. The electronic documents through which such information is distributed is made up of pages, e.g. Internet Web pages of a variety of information types, e.g. text, graphics, photographs and even more complex image types. Because of the limited time factors involved in the creation and updating of computer displayed documents, there is a need for methods and systems for editing such documents which fast and relatively effective. Also, with the emergence of desktop publishing in all areas of publishing: periodicals, newspapers, technical journals and business reports, the need for effective computer display editing has been further reinforced. There are a wide variety of display documents and page editors commercially available. However, each editing program is to a considerable extent specialized in handling one type of display information. For example, the Corel Draw.TM. series places its emphasis on graphics editing, Adobe Photoshop.TM. emphasizes editing photographic and similar images while the word processing programs such as Lotus WordPro.TM. are directed primarily at text. While each editing program does provide some capability with other information types, its strength is usually with one displayed information type. As a result, the user editing displayed information is often forced to make a compromise to achieve fast editing; he has to select the editor directed to his primary information type and accept the more limited function in that editor with respect to other information types in the pages of the documents which he is editing. The present invention is directed to satisfying this deficiency in the editing of displayed documents.